A Whiles Wait but I Finally Found You
by EpikKIDD
Summary: Percy Jackson, Divorced his alcoholic ex wife Rachel Dare. Will Percy's love life be ruined or will it be restarted? ( im terrible at summary's just please please read it. Its my first story . PS: I don't own HOO or PJO . Despite my incorrect grammar, I think its a pretty good story so far... . It has it's Eminem Mockingbird Moments. Enjoyy :)
1. Basically a Prologue

**Percy POV:**

As Percy strolled down along a whiles wait of traffic. He could hear the _beeps _and _toots _of the aggravated drivers behind. He searched ahead for the problem, his eye stopped upon a well noticeable wreck. He shakes his head in amusement, " The drivers in New York. " As he keeps his head up, black mussed hair blowing in the wind, and green hues ahead. He anticipates the journey to the pizza parlor, waiting for the arrival of an old friend.

**Annabeth POV:**

"Hey, slow down!". Annabeth yelled while letting out a sigh. The taxi slowed in her gesture, and eventually made its way over to the curb. She opened the door and gave the strange-looking man directions." Coffee Perk Clinton road please, step on it I'm kind of in a hurry." A/N ( I'm not exactly sure if Clinton road is actually in New York, so please don't be offended if you live there.) She checked her watch only to find that she was almost two minutes late for her scheduled interview. Being the punctuate young woman she is, her reaction wasn't quite kind. "_Ugh,_ what is with these people today. Of all days to have a wreck, it had to be this one?" As the driver turned and glanced at her with curiosity and a slight bit of worry in his eyes, and just as fast as he looked at her, he returned his eyes to the road. She could feel her self blushing from the embarrassment. He stole a few more looks at her through the review mirror, along the time, but never said a word. Her mind wandered, and she was soon staring out of the window. The driver came to a sudden stop, faster than she expected due to the extreme traffic. She grabbed her purse paid the fare and got out all in one swift move.

**Percy POV :**

As he opened and stepped inside the parlor, he scoped around searching for his friend. As he made his way over to him, which wasn't hard at all it was a little early and there where only a few people besides Percy and his friend. Once he reached not even three feet from the table, he put a wide gin on his face and said " _Ahem ...is this seat taken ..?" _He caught his old friend, and cousin, Nico di Angelo, by surprise.

Once Nico came to his senses he said with a snicker and a _manly_ hug" Perce, how ya' been … "Nico asked. " Quite fine actually …. been really busy with all the things going on down at the company" Percy replied with a weary smile. Percy worked with a successful business along with his father, Poseidon. " That's great, so how's that uncle of mine ? Bet he went crazy when Cylin was born huh?" A/N : ( a character of my own. ) "He's fine, but oh yeah he was completely surprised when I told him that Rachel was pregnant, and soon after I got a call from her and she said she was in labor. We completely freaked out. " Percy stated with a half-smile. "Aw man... so how is my little cousin haven't seen him since he was almost three months." said Nico. "He's fine he's two now but, um..me and Rachael kind-of .. divorced. Percy said without meeting Nico's eyes.

**A/N: Very sorry for the short POV's, but unfortunately this is a learning process. But this was basically a prologue. HUGE thank you for my only review at this moment ( 10-7-13) . "Guest" You know who you are, and to you I say THANKKKYOUUU ! I know the story probably sucks, but you actually read it . Your Awesome :D. And thanks to the views and visitors, If I have any :/. **


	2. Chapter 1 The begininng

**_ Annabeth POV:_**

Annabeth rushed through the door, pushing people slightly. Not intentionally, she apologized to them. Even though she didn't think they cared. As she sighed, and glanced at her watch she noticed that she didn't see her client. She gave a silent "thank you", looked around and found a small table accompanying two tall chairs. She took her seat, sat down her purse, and waited. After almost three minutes of waiting, she a spotted a short, slightly plump man, with a black suit, a brief case, with his hair combed to the side. As soon as he saw he disapproving look he stumbled over his legs trying to get to the table. " Sorry im late, traffic today is crazy." he greeted with a gulp hoping she wouldn't cancel the meeting. He couldn't meet her grey hues with his blue ones. "It's fine just don't let it happen again.." she replied actually having mercy on the old pudgy man. "Umm.. oh yes. " he said working his way up to the chair. "_Ahem .._umm yes Zorp industries would like for your Architectural corporation to redesign our main offices, our entrance, and our CEO office." He said barely getting his words through his mouth, and opening his brief case only to jumble around with papers and folder. "Aha.. he said with a grin, as he pulled out a folder, and a graph. "As you can see we are willing to pay the price." he said pointing to a number on the piece of paper.

_**Percy POV:**_

"Wow Perce... . It's really over huh?" Nico questioned still in astonishment. "Yea Nico .. it is. Percy responded without meeting Nico's eyes. "Well.. how's Cylin taking it? Is he ok? Nico challenged. "Yea he still sees his mother, he's been fine. I decided to take him to therapy classes. To make sure that he didn't grow up thinking we hated each other, and putting him in the middle of it. I don't want that to happen to him. Percy stated shaking his head at the thought of that ever happening. "Good Percy, i'm proud." Nico returned with meager smile. "Thanks Nico" Percy said standing up. "No problem Perce, anytime you need me to babysit the little one, give me a call." Nico answered standing as well and giving Percy a hug. "I'll see ya' around Nico." Percy said. " Later Percy." Nico replied. And with that Percy headed out the door feeling the plush breeze. With a slight shiver, he straightened his jacket, and with that he was off to his checked his watch warning him he had almost an hour and a half till Cylin was to be picked up from the daycare center. With a sigh he continued his walk.

**_Flashback:_**

"_Rachel! Rachel!_ _Rachel stop!" Percy screamed while grabbing her to stop her from grabbing another bottle of vodka. "WHATS YOUR PROBLEM." he shouted, lowering his voice noticing his son was sound asleep in his bedroom. " Do you not care about him anymore. He's your son! Look at you, drinking out like you don't have any responsibilities, or decency at that." Percy questioned gaining a raised voice in the process. "WHY DO YOU CARE?! HUH? WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE HUH? " Rachel yelled returning the high voice." I CARE BECAUSE HE'S MY SON RACHEL, JUST LIKE HE'S YOURS_ ." _hollered Percy._ "_I CARE ABOUT HIM TO PERCY! I LOVE CYLIN! " Rachel returned the yell. "Then why are you doing this Rachel? HUH? You know what. This has been going on for too long. It's either us or drinks? I WILL NOT allow you or this to go on any longer Rachel. …... "I want a divorce Rachel. _

**_Flashback end:_**

_ Percy shivered at that thought. He once again held his head high and strolled down the sidewalk. But this time with a lot more confidence in his step. _

When he was near the building, a smile grew on his face. He opened the room 'A's' door. He looked around for his son, but he didn't see him. So he took the sign out sheet, and signed it. He put it back down, and walked to the back room's and peeked in. Yet again he didn't see Cylin. He wondered, and thought 'where's his son?'. He heard footstep's nearing. He looked up only to find Cylin's daycare teacher, . "Hi, Ms. Crum. Um..where's Cylin? Percy questioned. "Oh yes, Cylin, he's out this way follow me." she replied with a nice smile. He followed her, and she walked him to the back of the building to the playground. He should've known due to the time. "Cylin, Dad's here!" she called walking over to him to grab him out of the swing, and she set him to the ground brushing of his shirt. Cylin ran to his father and jumped up. "Hey daddy." "Hey buddy, how are you?" percy asked. "Im fine daddy."Cylin answered. By then Ms. Crum walked over and gave them both a acknowledgement. "He really is precious." she said while ruffling Cylin's hair. "Thank you." he responded as he turned and walked away.

When Cylin, and his father arrived at the house, all he could think of was one thing...blue cookies. He took the liking after his father. Who adopted it from his mother, Sally Jackson. Sally had brown hair and blueish hues. Thin, and somewhat short, but a very beautiful woman, and her husband, Paul Blowfis. Paul, was a History teacher at Percy's old school, Goode High. Together they lived in a very beautiful apartment.

"Dad, can i have some blue cookies pweez." Cylin pleaded. "Sure." Percy said chuckling at the thought of his son pleading for the very same snack i loved. He grabbed the container that contained the cookies, opened it, and grabbed a few out. "Here Cylin." Percy said handing his son a cookie. "Thank you."Cylin replied and ran of to his room, while eating the blue cookie. Percy smiled at the sound of his son's petite feet hitting the ground with small _thuds_. He silently walked down the hall, and into Cylin's room. He looked at the batman wallpaper, the batman comforter, and the matching pillows. A grin slipped onto his face. He saw his son sitting on the small swing couch playing with his legos and eating his cookie. He walked over to him picked him up and put him over his shoulder tickling him. Cylin laughed till' he turned red his blackish hair covering all over hi face. When he set him back down, he picked up a few pieces of legos and made a robot. "How did you do that dad?" Cylin questioned in amazement. "It's easy" Percy replied teasing his son. "Pweez show me daddy?" he begged with a pout. Percy sighed exaggeratedly "alright ...alright fine." Percy said giving in. Okay look this is how you do it.

Okay Cylin, it's that time again. BEDTIMEE! Let's go man." Percy yelled. " Ok daddy." Cylin replied. He climbed into his bed with his tank top and basketball shorts, pulled back the coves, and waited for his dad to turn out the lights. Percy walked in, and switched off the lights. " Night man." Percy said. "Night dad." Cylin replied.

Percy walked into the hall, and sat on the couch. He turned on the t.v, watched a few shows. A few laughs here and there.  
After a few hours, he got up and got ready for bed.

He turned out the lights, and got in the bed, and eventually fell asleep.

**_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter's I promise they'll get longer. And keep an eye out if I ever update any older chapters :) and for some strange reason on the prologue it wont say that Percy and Rachel divorced . Percy says it . I apologize for that._**


End file.
